


Hiding in Plain Sight

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. can you write a casifer one where it’s before the boys knew he was lucifer; basically when he was acting as castiel, and you and castiel are secretly together, so basically no one knows you two are a thing, and when you and casifer are finally alone you start acting like sexual/romantic towards him and he acts taken aback and that’s how you figure out he isn’t actually castiel??





	Hiding in Plain Sight

You hated hiding things from your best friends. It was harder when you lived with them, and one was close friends with your ‘secret’. That secret? Your angel, Castiel. You and Cas had begun seeing each other almost a year and a half before, the relationship being hidden the whole time.

With everything going insane lately, you hadn’t had any alone time with him. No matter how much you tried, something came up, or he was doing something for Dean. You couldn’t fault him, he was doing important work.

Sitting around the library with Cas, Dean, Sam, and Crowley, you kept having to stop yourself from staring. He’d glanced at you a couple times and you’d smirked, and looked away. You never saw the confusion on his face.

“Y/N!” Dean made you jump, slamming his hand on the table. “You hear me?”

“Sorry, not feeling very well.” You shrugged. Which was technically true.

He nodded. “Anyways. Crowley’s going back to do whatever he does in hell, Sam and I have a lead, and you are staying here with Cas. Get some rest for now. We’ll call you if we need you.”

You quickly nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

They’d been gone ten minutes when you grabbed Cas by the hand and dragged him to your room. “Uh, what are we doing?” He asked.

You chuckled as you shut the door and pushed him so that he was sitting on the end of your bed. “You’ll see.” Walking forward, you moved your legs to each side of his legs, your fingers running through his hair. Cas didn’t make any move to touch you, which was a bit unusual, but you figured he was holding off to make it better when he did. Sitting down, your nose ran over his jaw before you kissed his neck.

Cas pulled back slightly, looking shocked. “Y/N?”

“What’s the matter, Cas? I thought you liked when I did that…” You asked, somewhat hurt.

“I do?!” He looked completely taken aback.

Putting your hands on his shoulders, you nodded. “You do.” You said softly. “You also like it when I do this.” Leaning forward, you eep’d when he rolled you off of him, making you land on the bed. “What the hell?” You asked, looking at him. When your eyes met his again, yours went wide. “You’re not Cas! Who are you?!”

He smirked. “Lucifer.”

“Where’s Cas?”

“He’s in here somewhere. Probably off watching tv.” He shrugged. “But for now….I do look like Cas. Care to show me what he likes?”

You shook your head. “Get the hell out of my room.”


End file.
